


Deceitber Day Nine: Cold

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: This is just setting up for the big finale!
Series: Deceitber 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Deceitber Day Nine: Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: unsympathetic Virgil? a little bit?, Remus, Deceit (you should know this one by now), let me know if I need to add anything
> 
> Pairings/ships: familial Anxceitmus, familial LAMP
> 
> This is a continuation of Day 8. Day 10 will be the next part

After Remus, Virgil, and Deceit sank out, Patton, Logan, and Roman decorated the mindscape. They finally finished after 3 hours of painstaking work and bickering. The kitchen looked like Santa's kitchen (imagine it yourself). The living room looked like Christmas threw up all over the place. The dining room looked like elves had a party and didn't clean up. They were proud of their work.

Meanwhile, Virgil stuck to his Christmas tradition and went to the Darkscape.

"Virgil's here!" Remus screamed as he saw Virgil appear.

"Alright let's start," Deceit said, not bothering to lie, seeing as the other two could see through his them.

"Can't wait," Virgil said, picking up decorations and smiling.

They decorated and everything looked festive, but in an odd way. It looked like the decorations for Halloween Town when they were preparing for Christmas. All throughout the house were yellow, green, and purple lights.

The kitchen had lots of little cauldrons made with Christmas ornaments and beside them were little elf figurines with little spoons. In the living there were creepy elves everywhere and other Christmas figures that looked like they were staring straight (as if) into the depths of your soul. The dining room had spiders, snakes, and octopuses glowing Christmas colors.

They were also proud of their work. Christmas was perfect, until the light sides saw Virgil acting weird after they had a conversation with him.

The day after the two sides of the mindscape had been decorated, Patton thought, _Why didn't Virgil decorate with us yesterday? I'll ask him later._

So the next time he saw Virgil, which was an hour later, Patton asked him. "Hey, Virgil."

"Oh, hey, Patton."

"So... uh... Why didn't you decorate with us yesterday? Not to be rude!" Patton said quickly.

When Virgil heard the question, he froze and started panicking. He wasn't expecting Patton to ask him that. Logan and Roman were in the room too. _Well, there goes my friendship_ , he thought. He didn't want to tell them the truth, otherwise they would hate him. He didn't want to lie because then Deceit would show up and he would have to explain why he showed up. Patton asked him again, but Virgil didn't hear him due to his own thoughts. He debated what to do and he settled on avoiding the question.

"I-I uh... need to do something... in my uh, room," Virgil stuttered, sinking out to the Darkscape, leaving the others standing there confused.

"That was weird," Roman said after Virgil sank out, wondering why he fled to his room.

"He seems upset. Perhaps he was not aware we were decorating yesterday. Patton you should check on him," Logan suggested.

"Actually Specs, you might be the best option to check on him. He just got really upset when Patton talked to him, and I am not his favorite," Roman said. Patton nodded in agreement.

"Very well. I don't know how this 'feelings' stuff goes."

Logan sank out and rose up into Virgil's room, although he couldn't find him. He checked everyone else's rooms, but he was still nowhere to be found. Logan figured he simply wanted to be alone, and was therefore hiding. He rose up in the mindscape living room.

"Did you talk to him?" Patton asked.

"No. I assume he wishes to be alone, as I could not find him."

"Well now he's just being a moody emo. He shouldn't be that upset," Roman grumbled. He decided he would summon Virgil. He dramatically lifted his arm out in front of him. "Virgil!" When he didn't appear Roman cried (insert offended Princey noises), "Ugh! How dare he ignore my summons!"

Virgil was talking to Remus when Roman called him, and he begrudgingly told Remus they would continue later and muttered rude. He sank out and appeared on the stairs, but a few more stairs up from his usual spot. However, the others were in the kitchen were in the kitchen, they couldn't see him.

"As I stated before, he probably wishes to be left to his own devices for an unclear amount of time."

"Now kiddos. It's not a big deal. We can ask him later."

No you won't. You can't. I just won't say anything. Then they'll just forget about it. Maybe I'm overthinking this, Virgil thought. He decided to go get a drink, since he noticed his throat was dry.

They glanced at him as he walked in, then at each other, then back to Virgil.

"Hey, ki- I mean, Virgil," Patton corrected as he remembered that Virgil didn't like cute nicknames, including kiddo. "Could I ask yo-"

"No," Virgil cut him off. Patton, Logan, and Roman stared at him in confusion. That was all he said as he got a drink out of the fridge and sank out. He went back to the Darkscape to continue his conversation with Remus.

Logan pulled out a card and read it, "What 'ruffled his feathers'?" Roman gave Logan a look.

"Where did you even get that one?" Roman asked.

"Oh sorry! That one's mine," Patton said, grabbing the card.

The light sides didn't know what to think. They hadn't seen Virgil like this since before he ducked out. He was distant. Cold. They shared a worried look and decided to look for him. They checked everywhere, but couldn't find him. Well... almost everywhere. When they had all met again and no one had found him, Logan thought of one other place he could be. But he wouldn't ever go back there. Not without being forced.

"There's only one place he could be. The Darkscape."

Patton and Roman gasped. They hurriedly sank out and rose up in their usual spots, but the room was backwards. They took in the spookily decorated room, until their eyes landed on Virgil, who was sitting on the couch talking with Remus. There was no extremely disgusting talk, although there was the occasional comment from Remus, which earned a smirk from Virgil. There was hardly any anxiety in the atmosphere, considering the embodiment of it, was sitting in the room. Virgil looked very relaxed actually.

"Virgil?!" they yelled in unison, making both sides jump. "What are you doing here?!"

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
